


A Cup of Love

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Coffee Barista!AUs) Four times Tony came for coffee and one time he came for something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brizkeay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brizkeay).



> This was written for the Avenger Fest challenge. I would just like to say that I'm not really good with title, so sorry about that but I hope that you like the fic.

~*~

 

It was a nice day. Too nice to stay locked up in an office in meetings after meetings, at least that what Tony thought. Instead, he walked the street to the small cafe that he always ran off to when he wanted to hid from Pepper or any broad members that wanted to talk to him.

 

His phone went off saying that he had a text so he pulled it out to have a look, but he didn't stop walking. He kept going, even when he heard someone yelling to 'get out of the way'. He didn't think that whoever it was talking to him until a bike went flying by from behind him, almost taking him along the way. Tony glanced up in time to see the guy riding the bike gave a look over his shoulder. He should have yelled at the guy but instead he just shook his head and went back to walking, the rider already gone around the corner of the block.

 

Tony smiled when he rounded the same corner and the cafe came into view, the bike rider disappearing to who knows where, it was too good a day to let one person mess it up for him. As he neared, he nodded to the man sitting at one of the table outside, “Good morning Rogers.”

 

The local freelance artist nodded back, “Good morning Stark. Hiding from Miss Potts again?”

 

Tony smiled, “I wouldn't dream of it.” He stopped by the table just long enough to glance at the drawing pad sitting on the table. “Not bad,” Tony said as he glanced up at the Stark Tower, rising up over the skyline of New York.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Tony just smile as he headed into the cafe. Rogers could normally be found sitting at that table always working on some kind of picture and today it seems that he was just drawing whatever was in his line of sight. The bell that hung over the door rung when he enter and Natasha, the beautiful red head that worked there, glanced up from the book that she was reading when it sounded.

 

“Good morning Mr. Stark.”

 

“Now, now,” he said as he leaned against the counter, “I've told you before, Mr. Stark was my father. Call me Tony.”

 

She grinned at he, “Well, _Tony_ , will it be the regular today or something new?”

 

“I think...” Tony stopped as he stared at the door to the back room. Someone just came through and that someone had almost taken Tony out on his bike just a while ago. “You!” Tony stated pointing at the guy.

 

Both Natasha and the guy turned, Natasha to see who Tony was pointing at and the guy to the both of them. He set the box of cups that he was holding down on the counter, “Yeah, what about me?”

 

“Clint,” Natasha hissed at him with almost an warning in her voice. “Be nice. Do you know who this is?”

 

“Yeah, a guy who really need to pay more attention to his surroundings.”

 

“You shouldn't have been riding your bike on the sidewalk!” Tony shouted.

 

Natasha grinned, “So, I take it that you've met Clint Barton. He's our newest barista.”

 

“I would call it more like he almost ran me over with his bike than actually meeting but yeah.”

 

“Hey,” Clint cried as he stepped between Natasha and Tony and pointed his finger at Tony's chest. “I yelled for you to move. It's not my fault if you can't look up fr-”

 

“What is going on out here?!” Phil Coulson, the owner of the cafe, shouted as he stepped out of his office. “Oh, Mr. Stark. Is everything alright?”

 

“Mr. Stark and Clint 'met' out on the sidewalk on Clint's way here today.” Natasha answered making quotations marks in the air with her fingers.

 

“I see,” Coulson nodded his head and turned to Clint. “Is this going to be a problem? I can't have you upsetting our guests.”

 

“I...?”

 

Tony wasn't sure but to him, it looked like Clint's whole person just took on a big change in seconds. He stood straighter, held his head up and was listening to Coulson his life depending on it, or at least his job. He looked to Natasha and although her body was facing him, her eyes were moving back and forwards between him and Clint with almost a begging look to them, as if they were asking for him to have pity. Tony sighed, “Hey, Coulson, it's alright. Really, no harm done. Maybe Clint here could just be a little bit more careful, maybe not ride his bike on the sidewalk anymore.”

 

Coulson looked to Clint, “Well?”

 

Clint glanced at Tony for a while but then nodded, “Yeah, sorry.”

 

“Very well,” Coulson answered. “Now, why don't you take Mr. Stark's order and let him get on with his day, I'm sure he's very busy.” Coulson was gone before anyone else could say anything.

 

Natasha whistled and Clint let out a huge breath and if he had forgotten how to breath. When he looked up Tony thought that he was going to go back to fighting but instead, he surprised Tony. “Thank you,” he said, “you have no idea what this job means to me. If I had lost it on my second day...”

 

Tony waved him off, “Don't worry about it.” Like he had told himself, today was a good day and he wasn't going to let one guy ruin it for him.

 

As they started talking, Tony hadn't realized that Natasha had disappeared, only to come back a few minuets later with a large expresso and a blueberry muffin. She reached around Clint and set it on the counter in front of Tony, “Here you go Tony.”

 

Tony started to pull his wallet out to pay but Clint just moved the items closer to him, “Don't worry about it. It's on me, have a good day.” Clint was gone, going through the same door that he came from, before Tony could say thanks.

 

Tony was about to say something when his phone went off again and he glanced at it to find another text from Pepper asking where he was and when was he coming back. There was a meeting starting in half a hour and she wanted him to be at it.

 

Tony glanced from the phone to the door and back, he sighed and text back that he was on his way. His curiosity was getting the better of him and for some reason, he wanted to know about this guy that had almost ran him over but he also didn't want Pepper's being mad at him for missing a meeting that she _wanted_ him at. He picked up the muffin and expresso and nodded to Natasha, who gave a quick wave as he left the cafe.

 

_**~*~** _

 

Tony sat at one of the table outside the small cafe, the one that he would normally find Rogers sitting at but today the artist hadn't show up yet so Tony took that as the table was free game. He had been walking by the cafe more often since that day he almost got ran over by the newest barista though he wasn't sure why. He did find himself watching Clint every time though, as if he was trying to figure the man out.

 

Once you got past the fact that the guy was still riding his bike on the sidewalk and the fact that he could be a little annoying some times, Clint was a nice guy. Tony have seem him helped an elder lady take her order to the table, he would sit and talk to Steve whenever they weren't busy and Tony even saw him help a woman that was just walking by and started getting harass by a group of teen.

 

He also realized that the guy wasn't too bad on the eyes either.

 

Today Tony was hoping to get to know about the guy a little bit more.

 

He watched as Clint walked around outside clearing up the tables and when he got to the one next to Tony, he made his move.

 

“Good evening Clint,” he said as he leaned back in his chair.

 

Clint glanced up from the table he was cleaning, “Oh, hello. I didn't almost run you over again, did I?”

 

Tony grinned, “No, you're safe but I was wondering if we could talk.”

 

Clint looked towards the front, “Um..well, we're kinds of busy.”

 

Tony looked around the cafe, except for himself, there was Dr. Banner, a collage science professor, inside grading some papers. He rise his eyebrow, “Really? Come on,” he waved to the chair across from him, “have a seat.”

 

Clint eyed the chair before he gave a sigh, left the plates and cups on the table that he was at and moved to the chair. Tony couldn't help but noticed that when sat, it was with a straight back and his hands rested in his laps. “So? What do you want to talk about? I said that I was sorry for almost taking you out with my bike and that was almost a week ago.” Clint asked.

 

Tony shook his head, “It's not that, I just like to know a little bit about the people that I buy my coffee from.”

 

“I don't see you talking to Natasha.”

 

“Oh, believe me, I talked to her when she first hired in. You though, there's something about you.”

 

“Beside the fact that I nearly killed you.”

 

“I wouldn't go that far and can we get off of that. I'm talking about you, you seem like a guy with a few stories to tell.”

 

Clint rubbed the back of his head, “Stories?”

 

“Yeah! Where are you from? Do you have a any brothers or sisters? Cat or dog? Those things,” Tony said waving his hands around.

 

Clint eyed him, “Those sounds like questions a person would ask on a first date or if you're planning on stocking me.”

 

“I'm not a stocker.”

 

Clint just smiled.

 

“Clint!” Natasha yelled as she leaned out of the door, “Oh, I'm sorry Tony but Coulson need to see Clint in his office.”

 

“Gotta go,” Clint jumped from the chair, grabbed the plates and cups and headed for the door.

 

Natasha stepped out of the way for Clint to enter and then followed after throwing a smile towards Tony, he smiled back. He had planned on staying to talk to Clint when he got done talking to Coulson but Pepper had called him with some paperwork that she needed to him to go over.

 

He sighed, he would just have to try again another time.

 

_**~*~** _

 

Tony was going to talk to him today.

 

He had been by a few times since he had gotten Clint to seat and talk with him but each time Clint had been off that day or he was a run somewhere to get more cups or something like that.

 

Today though, Tony was sure that he would be in and that they would finally get to talk. Well, Tony was right about one thing. Clint was there when Tony entered the cafe but he looked like he was on his way out on another run for Coulson.

 

“What? Did I scare you away?” Tony asked as he moved to the counter.

 

“Oh, if it's isn't my stocker.” Clint said as put his jacket on.

 

“I'm not a stocker.”

 

“Don't try to lie, Natasha told me that you've been looking for me every time that you come in here.

 

Tony glanced at the red head, who was already getting Tony's order ready. She shook her head, “Don't pull me into this madness of your.”

 

“Why do you want to talk to me so badly?” Clint asked leaning on the counter.

 

Tony shrugged, “Can't I know about the guy that almost kill me.”

 

“I thought we were forgetting about that?”

 

“Were we,” Tony said as he pulled his wallet out. He pulled the money out and handed it to Natasha. “Well, it looked like you're on your way out so I'll just have to keep 'stocking' you until we're able to finally talk.” He picked up the cup and muffin and left.

 

Next time, he would talk to him.

 

_**~*~** _

 

It had been a while by Tony was finally able to get away to go to the cafe to see Clint but the moment he had rounded the corner he knew that today he probably wasn't going to be able to talk to the barista today. Rogers was sitting at his normal table but today Banner was sitting with him. All of the other tables were filled and there people coming and going through the door.

 

“What happened?” he asked stopping next to the artist. He knew that this place had good coffee but he had never seen it this busy before.

 

Steve looked up from the picture he was working on, “It seems that the news about the new barista have gotten around the local schools. I was luckily that I got this table.”

 

Tony wasn't sure what he meat but then he realized that most of the guests were young girls, most of them had backpack and school books. It seems that Tony wasn't the only one that thought Clint was easy on the eyes.

 

He was sure that he wouldn't be able to really talk to Clint today but he had walked all the way down here, he was at least getting his drink. He turned to Banner and Rogers, “I'm going in, wish me luck.”

 

“Luck.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

They said in union. Tony headed but stopped in the doorway, all of the tables inside were filled as well, there was _nowhere_ to sit. There was a small line at the counter, Natasha was taking the orders but Tony could tell that the girls in line were all watching Clint behind the counter making the drinks. The tip jar was filled with bills and a few pieces of paper as well, probably phone numbers.

 

He saw Natasha give a quick wave to him before going back to taking order. He slowly moved through the crowd of girls, he was sure some of them were throwing him some _hungry_ looks as well but he just shook them off and got in line.

 

The line was moving a little slow but Tony didn't really mind, he was free from Pepper today and he had no where else to be but the moment he got his coffee he wasn't going to hang around. He would just have to come back talk to Clint another day. He glanced towards Coulson's office to see why he wasn't out here helping but he remembered that Clint had mentioned that Coulson was going to some meeting or something like that today. What a day for them to be down a person, though Clint and Natasha seemed to handling it pretty well. He was still half way down the line so he decided to pull his phone out and check the news.

 

“Triple shot, five sugars, no cream and a blueberry muffin.” Tony looked up from his phone to find Clint standing next to him, holding an expresso and a small bag. “Please tell me you weren't going to order something different.” Clint said when Tony didn't take the items right away.

 

“No, I wasn't but...” he looked around the cafe. Most of the girls had stopped what they were doing and were watching the two of them some of them were even sending Tony some hateful looks. “There's a line.”

 

“You're the CEO of a very busy company, you don't have time to wait in line. Beside I'm about to go on break and I really wanted to make your drink.” Clint said.

 

“Oh, okay,” Tony smiled as he pulled his wallet out.

 

“I got it, don't worry about it.” Clint handed him the items and quickly moved back around the counter.

 

Tony was a little shock but he took the drink and muffin and left before any of the girls jumped him or something.

 

“Wow, that was faster than we thought you would be in there.” Banner said as Tony exit the cafe.

 

“I'm thankful to have make it out of there alive.” He went to take a slip of his drink, wondering why Clint had wanted to make it, Natasha made them just as good. He stopped inches away from his lips when he saw black ink showing through his fingers on the cup. Tony took hold of it in his other hand and turned it around to find a phone number written on it and under the number a simple message.

 

_To make it easier for my stocker._

 

Tony just smiled as he took a slip, his rise the cup, “Gentleman.” He nodded to Banner and Rogers and then headed down to the street away from the tower. It was a nice day out and he suddenly felt spending it at the park.

 

~*~

 

It had been three months since Natasha had convinced Clint to write his number on the cup to give to Tony but she never heard anything about whether or not it went anywhere after that. She had been getting tired of the two of them beating around the brush and had only meant to help. Though now Stark didn't come by as much and every time she try to ask Clint he changed the subject to something about the cafe.

 

So, she was a little shock to see Tony Stark sitting at one the outside table as she was closing up for the night. She walked to the door and opened it just a little, “I'm sorry Mr. Stark but we're close for the night.”

 

He turned to her as if he hadn't noticed the door opening and smiled, “Hey Natasha, thanks but I'm not here for my regular today.”

 

“But-”

 

“Have a good night Nat.”

 

She moved as Clint stepped past her through the door and over to where Tony was standing from the table. Once there, Tony wrapped his arm around Clint's waist and him close for a kiss. It was a quick kiss but Natasha still felt like she should have looked away.

 

“Good night Natasha.”

 

She turned back to the two of them just as they were getting into Tony's car that was parked along the street., “Good night, have a good time.” She gave a smile and waved to them as she shut door and relocked it, thankful that her idea hadn't backfire on her two friends.

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
